Qwee
Qwee was a background OT poster in the Summer of '06 and has been apart of the OT-spinoff sphere since 2007. First joining iFap at the beginning of the '07 Summer, after reuniting with Fabiolove (aka Block) in the OT ventrilo server, he quickly became a regular poster. Qwee played a significant part in the Free OT wars, earning him veteran status among his fellow iFappers. During this time period Qwee also registered on TheTLDR for the first time, but rarely posted on the unfamiliar forum. After the decline of iFap, Qwee became a prominent poster at the Free OT 3.0, earning mod status by convincing the OT female Andraeos to write Q4M on her face. Eventually the Free OT 3.0 merged with TheTLDR in early 2008, creating the Dregs of Society, which later was renamed back to The TLDR. It was at this time that Qwee became a full time TLDR poster. Qwee became a well-liked poster on the TLDR, being well known for his shirtless stickam/tinychat habits. He also played significant roles in future diplomacy with the OT and other OT spinoff forums, such as 16bit Walrus. Qwee's real life is known for his autistic nature of being a failure with women, despite being exceedingly handsome. He is also an archaeologist and is about to start grad school. Qwee is also a dog (epic meme). History - The Pooley Fanfiction Origins Qwee originates from a wealthy family. His father, Brad, runs several successful sports related businesses while his mother, Janine, helps out wherever she is needed. Qwee's birth was the happiest day of Brad's life, as he finally had a son to vicariously live out his life-long dreams of sporting glory. Brad had been pushed to sport by his father, but was one of the most unco-ordinated people to ever walk the planet, and he failed miserably at every sporting team his father signed him to. His life-long dream was to become a sporting hero, to make his father proud. Qwee provided him another way to live this dream. Early Life From his very first birthday Qwee was buried in a plethora of sporting equipment. His father made sure the only items his son ever even used were in some way sport related. A typical day for Qwee meant waddling around the living room while his father threw various balls at him, building his son's hand-eye co-ordination. Qwee quickly learned that if he did badly in his father's sporting drills, he would go hungry that night. Simple success-reward activities such as this motivated Qwee to quickly become proficient in every sport his father introduced him to. Teenage Years These years are where Qwee really started his bro life. Every year of school he would sign up for every available sporting team, sometimes even multiple teams in the same competition. Whenever he wasn't playing sport officially, he was either training for sport or bro-ing out with the jocks from school, which basically involved talking about sport. Soon, his father realized that time spent travelling around in the car was detracting from his son's sport training time, so he purchased a private jet and refitted it solely with sporting equipment, removing every seat and other facility to make as much room as possible. This became Qwee's only mode of transport, as he could now train for sports while travelling anywhere he needed to go. As he entered his late teens, while surfing the net to order an extra 500 footballs, Qwee happened upon several online forums. He eventually found his way to The Free OT, and became a regular poster. However, this new recreational activity took time away from his sports training, and caused strife between him and his father. The Qwee-Andraeos Saga One day, Qwee found a girl on the WoW OT, named Andraeos. It was not long before a romantic relationship blossomed between the two, with Andraeos being quite seductive, and Qwee being irresistable to females with his bro-ish charms. This new relationship further removed Qwee from his sports training activities, and it stretched his relationship with his father to breaking point. However, just as it seemed the rift between his father and him would become too large to ever be repaired, Qwee discovered that his online love was in fact a man, as detailed in Andraeos' article. This discovery destroyed Qwee, as the bro code he had lived his entire life by forbade any form of homosexuality. The encounter with Andraeos made Qwee question his own sexuality, which caused him to overcompensate for the entire affair. Qwee elevated to Ultra-Bro status, high fiving every stranger he passed in the street just to assert his bro-ness, and would throw various balls at random people, just to watch them drop it so he could inform them of how much bro-er he was than they. He took on more and more sports, basically playing them for over 12 hours a day at a time. He would throw bro parties just to max out his bro time with other bros, and try to out-bro every bro that attended. To futher compensate for the Andraeos saga, he began sleeping with every female he came in contact with. Age, attractivness, and intelligence all fell by the wayside, he would sleep with them all. Soon the supply of females on campus ran dry, and he turned to seducing the proven female members of TLDR. His latest victim was Jane, inviting her to a concert, sweeping her home, having his way with her, then leaving before she woke up, leaving her to futilely call a fake number he had left her. As an Ultra-Bro, immediately after this accomplishment he ran straight to his bro club friends on campus to relate the story, share pictures he had taken, and then high-five them mercilessly. Current Life Qwee continues his Ultra-Bro lifestyle, fucking bitches and getting money from his various sporting contracts. His time with TLDR has lessened as a result, but he still occasionally visits to seduce the few female members that remain that he has yet to shag and leave alone. The rest of his time is spent Ultra-Bro-ing with his fellow sportsmen and playing his sports. His fellow bros have now witnessed his transcendence to the Ultra-Bro state, and have expressed an interest in joining Qwee as Ultra-Bros. Qwee spends his time with them attempting to help them make the transition to the level of bro-ey-ness that he has attained.. In Conclusion Qwee has a better post to rep ratio than neverguess. Neverguess also wants to have sex with qwee because he is a gay fag. Qwee is also amazingly hot. Category:People Category:Meta Posters Category:2007 Posters Category:TLDR Members